


Lion Glowers at Bull

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a threat near Skyhold, which Selena Lavellan is more than willing to snuff out. Cullen asks to join her party, but he may not like what he sees. How Iron Bull flirts unabashed and Selena never once scolds him. And how they celebrate a victory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Glowers at Bull

**Author's Note:**

> This event is not too long after Cullen and Selena share their first kiss.

There was a threat near Skyhold and Selena was going to deal with it. Survivors of Haven had already grabbed the unknowing visitors and tucked them away into the fortress. Tension was high in the quiet morning air, but Selena knew that the threat could be taken care of without much loss. According to Leliana’s scouts, it was only a troupe of bandits that painted their armor red in order to appear like the Red Templars.

 

Selena and company were in the War Room discussing tactics, since the troupe was very large. “I’ll take some people with and cut through, while the others sweep the rest away.” Selena suggested.

 

“Who did you have in mind?” Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Well, Varric, Vivienne, and--” Selena and the rest of group jumped when Iron Bull slammed a fist onto the table.

 

“Count me in, Boss.” The Qunari warrior flashed a wide grin, which made the redheaded Inquisitor laugh.

 

“How can I say no to a face like that?” Selena teased. “And The Iron Bull.”

 

Commander Cullen watched Iron Bull wink at Selena and raised an eyebrow when she smirked in response. The two had become friendlier in the past weeks and Varric had once joked that Cullen should watch out since Iron Bull had a thing for redheads. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on relationships, Skyhold needed protection. The thought still remained, so Cullen decided to take down two birds with one stone.

 

“If you don’t mind, Inquisitor, I’d like to tag along.” Cullen offered formally.

 

Selena turned her yellow eyes on him, surprised at the offer. “Are you sure?”

 

“I insist.” Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword.

 

The atmosphere was grim, too grim, for such a small threat, but there were many who were scarred by Haven’s demise. Selena glanced at her war council and remembered what Cullen had said about gossip; about them. Sometimes people needed something frivolous to talk about in order to keep from despair. Selena made eye contact with Cullen and knew what to do.

 

She grinned, “So I finally get to see your unsheathed sword in action? Sounds good to me.”

 

Leliana snorted suddenly, while Varric hissed something under his breath. Iron Bull laughed wholeheartedly as Vivienne shook her head alongside Cassandra. Cullen felt heat rushing up his spine and spread over his neck and face once Josephine caught on and began giggling. If there weren’t rumors of the Inquisitor and the Commander already, there were surely going to be some now.

 

“All right, let’s stop snickering like children and carry out the Inquisitor’s plan.” Cassandra ordered sternly.

 

Everyone filed out of the War Room, Iron Bull still chuckling, despite Cassandra’s clicking tongue. Selena stayed back so that she walked next to Cullen.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Selena looked up, the playfulness still gleaming in her eyes.

 

“I’m just thankful the mountain air is as cold as ever.” Cullen muttered and scratched the back of his head. Hearing Selena chuckling was worth the brief moment of embarrassment.

 

“Honestly, I am glad you’ll be fighting by my side.” She murmured and grabbed Cullen’s hand. She gave it a squeeze, which Cullen returned.

 

“If I could spare it, I’d always fight by your side.” He responded gently.

 

They shared a quiet smile before Selena heard her party calling for her. “Well Commander, to work.” Selena chuckled before running off.

 

Cullen smirked as he watched fellow soldiers light up as Selena met up with them. She smiled at all of them, but her stance was stiff. Once she was surrounded by her party members, Selena’s shoulders eased and she seemed to be giving a pep talk. He kept a few feet back so that he could make sure the other groups of soldiers were heading in the correct directions.

 

He saw Vivienne give a slight nod to Selena, which the latter took with excitement. Satisfied with how the soldiers were moving, Cullen joined the group in time to see Selena bump fists with Varric, whatever that meant.

 

“I like it when you talk aggressive, Boss.” Iron Bull growled playfully.

 

“I know and I like it when your morale is up, Bull.” Selena replied and laughed when the Qunari caught her innuendo.

 

Varric sighed. “You kids and your hormones.”

 

Cullen coughed a little to ease the tense feeling in his chest and noted that Selena’s eyes were dilated. “What’s the plan, Inquisitor?”

 

“I’ll sneak up, try and snag at least one kill, then Vivienne covers us with barriers and Varric sprays the place with arrows while you two come in and help me out.” Selena explained with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Cullen had never witnessed Selena fight before and it was more like watching a predator hunt. She made a hand motion, silently telling everyone to stand back. After pulling up her scarlet hood, Selena threw something on the ground, causing smoke to engulf her and she was invisible. They were directly facing the caravan and in that moment, Cullen realized that Selena was going to walk in the middle and then backstab as many bandits as possible.

 

“Is this...a usual tactic of Selena’s?” Cullen whispered to Varric. He cringed at Varric’s soft chuckle, since he dropped ‘Inquisitor’.

 

“Yeah, though a lot of times we don’t get a warning. She just poofs and darts away. We usually follow the cries of terror.” Varric mumbled.

 

“The enemy rarely hits her, they’re better off trying to slay the air.” Iron Bull whispered. “Beautiful and deadly. And sometimes she gets so into it--the fighting--that her hood falls back and that red hair just…” Iron Bull trailed off into a low groan.

 

Cullen raised an eyebrow and then scoffed lightly when he turned his attention to the bandits. “Is he always like this?” He muttered to Varric.

 

“Yes, unless there’s a dragon involved.” Varric replied and smirked as he watched Cullen’s brows furrow. “There a problem, Curly?”

 

“No, why would there be?” Cullen glanced at Varric and then back at the bandits.

 

“Could’ve sworn I saw your hackles raised, but maybe that’s just the wind.” Varric teased.

 

Suddenly, Vivienne summoned barriers for everyone just as Cullen turned towards Varric. “She made her strike, boys!” She called out and sent a bolt of lightning.

 

Before Cullen could even draw his blade, Iron Bull was already halfway there to the bandits. Selena had finished off three men before any backup came. Iron Bull was already spinning around into the thick of it, while Selena went after some archers. Cullen spotted a warrior sneaking up behind Selena as she unleashed a barrage of strikes on two archers.

 

He charged at the warrior, using his shield to stagger the enemy. Selena turned around, shocked to hear Cullen’s war cry, but once she finished off the two archers, she lunged at the staggered warrior. Cullen almost felt remorse for the warrior since he had three blades sink into his body before he could even lift his own.

 

“Die!” Selena snarled viciously and sliced opened the kneeled warrior’s neck.

 

The ferocity of Selena’s fighting style was borderline terrifying, but at the same time, Cullen admired at how fearless she was. They made eye contact and Cullen held his breath. She was a force to be reckoned with and yet all he wanted to tell her was how beautiful she looked. Selena flashed a grin at him and he coughed in nervousness.

 

* * *

 

 

The battle was longer than anticipated, even when the other groups swooped in to help. There was one large bandit left, which Iron Bull and Selena tag-teamed on. Cullen saw the fluid combination as Iron Bull swung his battle axe and tripped the bandit, Selena vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind the enemy and jammed both daggers into his back as he continued to fall. Then Iron Bull swung his axe down, obliterating the bandit’s chest. There was silence briefly, before allied soldiers cheered at the impressive finishing blow.

 

Selena’s hood had fallen off of her head from the harsh breeze Iron Bull’s axe created. The sunlight ignited Selena’s hair and Cullen understood what the Qunari was talking about. She went over to Iron Bull and lightly punched one of his arms. Just as Selena went  to turn around, Iron Bull spanked her and laughed when Selena quickly retaliated by whacking his behind.

 

The stone sank deep in Cullen’s stomach and his hands went completely cold. He did it too well; shoving the twinges of jealousy so deep that now he felt heavy. He hung onto one thin string of logic: they were comrades and there were many cases when after a difficult battle, close physical displays were expressed. But the stone weighed on him that seeing Templar brothers and sisters was one thing. This was The Iron Bull and Selena, a woman he had affections for, grabbing each other and exchanging innuendos.

 

There was a doorway always between them, every time Selena left the war room or left his office. She rarely spoke of her multiple ventures out, but it never bothered Cullen much because she always was successful. And she always came back through those same doorways. That was before he realized that the Iron Bull loved redheads, before he witnessed the looks, before he heard their laughter overlapping. He was looking through a doorway now and Iron Bull’s body was inches away from Selena’s.

 

Varric stood beside Cullen and crossed his arms over his chest. “Kind of chilly over here, eh, Curly?”

 

“The wind is sharp.” Cullen muttered and curtly nodded at Varric before walking away.

 

Selena jogged up to Varric, noticing that Cullen was already marching back to Skyhold. “Everything, alright Varric?” She raised her eyebrows when the dwarf groaned.

 

“Look your Inquisitorialness, I once witnessed two lovers refusing to discuss their problems for three years. Three long, awkward and angsty years. I’m going to save you the heartache.” Varric motioned Selena to lean closer to him. “Let me tell you…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cullen read the same line for an hour after he got back. The spaces between each word seemed too wide and even the pronunciation of  ‘communications’ had too many gaps. It made him breathe, which made him sigh more. Each sigh reminded him that he stormed off without saying anything and every inhale rolled the stone embedded into his gut.

 

It was shameful and he thought that being alone would dissolve the feeling. ‘But did they go off alone?’ A whisper filled in the spaces between the dull words on the parchment. Cullen looked up at the shut door and clenched his jaw. Just as he allowed his mind to wander about the possibility of Iron Bull and Selena being an item, the door began creaking open.

 

Selena peeked her head in, saw Cullen, and quietly cursed while shutting the door. Amused, Cullen got up and went to open the door, except it wouldn’t budge. He tried a few more times, but gave up after meeting high resistance.

 

“What are you doing, Selena?” Cullen pressed his ear against the door, waiting for a response.

 

“Sorry, I thought you were away. Uh, well, do you think you could...you know what.” Selena grumbled and suddenly she opened the door. “I went out and picked these for you.” She held out a small bouquet of wildflowers, the center flower being the largest and bright blue.

 

“You’re giving me flowers?” Cullen took the makeshift bouquet and couldn’t help but smirk.

 

Selena shut the door and coughed lightly. “The one in the center is known as Crystal Grace. It reminds me of you.” She fidgeted with her hands for a while. “Look, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”

 

Cullen’s stomach tightened and he stared at the Crystal Grace. “You don’t need to apologi—”

 

“—I do, Cullen.” Selena tentatively put her hands over Cullen’s. “I know that you kept something buried deep. And I’m here to tell you that it’s okay.”

 

There was some silence between them, but after breathing deeply, Cullen filled it with words. “I shouldn’t even think of being jealous. I understand morale and the informality between companions, but I never thought I’d watch another man s...spank you.” Cullen murmured and knew he was turning red as he glanced at Selena.

 

She didn’t even smirk, rather she bit her lower lip and dropped her hands. “I know this won’t make you feel better, but whenever Iron Bull touches me, I don’t—” Selena put a hand through her hair. “It doesn’t register as anything more than a touch. I don’t get any rise from it.”

 

“Rise?” Cullen raised his eyebrows when Selena nodded.

 

“With you though, even the lightest touch makes me...excited.” Selena smiled sheepishly.

 

“O-oh.” Cullen swallowed and cleared his throat.

 

“Usually, I’m good at having common sense, but I made a mistake and it hurt you.” Selena stepped closer to Cullen. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had...someone in my life.” She murmured.

 

“I remembered the stories you told me and I was scared that I’d become…” Cullen felt the stone wedge itself in his throat and he could only lock eyes with Selena.

 

The dark-skinned Inquisitor cupped Cullen’s face in her hands and maintained eye contact. “You are not them, Cullen. You never will be. The men of my past have nothing in common with you.” She smiled. “For starters, you’re the prettiest.”

 

Cullen snorted and closed his eyes, enjoying Selena’s warm, slender hands.

 

“I care deeply for you. That’s why I’m here to fix my own screw-up. A twinge of jealousy won’t scare me away, Cullen. You’re a good man.” She brushed her thumbs along his cheeks before dropping her hands. “That hopefully loves flowers.”

 

He opened his eyes and saw Selena’s lopsided grin. “Well it’s the first time I’ve received flowers.” He laughed when Selena gaped at him. “Every once in awhile wouldn’t be too bad. As long as I don’t enter my room and feel like I’m in the Emerald Graves.”

 

Selena laughed and nodded in agreement. “So is it too soon to ask if I’m forgiven?” She tucked her hair behind her ears, unaware that she revealed the deep scarring on the right side of her face.

 

There wasn’t any stone to throw and even if there was, he couldn’t throw it at her. Cullen closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Selena. “Thank you for the flowers.” He murmured and gently kissed the top of Selena’s head.

 

Neither of them moved for some time, enjoying the peaceful moment.

 

 


End file.
